In order to navigate, individuals who are visually impaired must use means other than the use of their eyes. For many, a cane is an indispensable first step towards navigation independence. However, the use of canes and other methods, like step counting, can result in inaccurate estimations of user's current location. This is due to the estimation involved with such methods.
A method of easily tracking a location of a user and providing non-visual cues to the user, to aid the user in navigating between two or more locations, is needed.
Examples of Related Art are Described Below:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,378,979 generally describes haptic feedback being provided to a user of an electronic device, such as an electronic book reader device, to confirm receipt of user input or otherwise convey information to the user. The haptic feedback may be provided more quickly than a display update time of a display of the electronic device. Different patterns, durations, and/or intensities of haptic feedback may be used in response to different events.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,441,437 generally describes triggering haptic sensations based on sound output from a computer device. A portion of sound data is stored that is output to a user as audio from an application program running on a computer. The portion of sound data is analyzed using intelligent heuristics to extract at least one sound feature from the sound data. The execution of at least one haptic effect is triggered based on the sound feature, where the haptic effect is commanded to the haptic feedback device approximately correlated to the output of the portion of sound to the user as audio. The haptic effect causes a haptic sensation to be output to the user. Different haptic effects can be associated with different sound features, frequency ranges, amplitudes, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,493,344 generally describes an accessibility method that is performed by an electronic device with a display and a touch-sensitive surface. The method includes: displaying a plurality of user interface elements on the display; in response to detecting a first user interface navigation gesture by a finger on the touch-sensitive surface, navigating in the plurality of user interface elements in accordance with a current navigable unit type; in response to detecting a first user interface navigation setting gesture on the touch-sensitive surface: changing the current navigable unit type from the first navigable unit type to a second navigable unit type; and outputting accessibility information about the second navigable unit type; after changing the current navigable unit type, in response to detecting a second user interface navigation gesture by the finger on the touch-sensitive surface, navigating in the plurality of user interface elements in accordance with the current navigable unit type.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,576,171 generally describes systems and methods for providing haptic feedback to touch-sensitive input devices. For example, one disclosed system includes an input device having a housing having an exterior surface; a touch-sensitive surface configured to transmit a contact signal indicating a contact with the touch-sensitive surface; a sensor disposed within the housing, the sensor configured to sense movement of the input device and to transmit a sensor signal indicating movement of the input device; an actuator disposed within the housing, the actuator configured to output a haptic effect based on an actuator signal, the actuator signal based at least in part on the contact signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,576,174 generally describes an electronic device and method of operating comprises a housing; a base coupled to the housing; and an electro-mechanical transducer coupled to the base, the electro-mechanical transducer configured to operate in a resonant mode and output a haptic effect upon receiving a drive signal at a predetermined drive frequency. In an embodiment, the electro-mechanical transducer further comprises a plurality of electro-mechanical transducers, each electro-mechanical transducer configured to operate in its respective resonant mode and output a respective haptic effect upon receiving a drive signal having a predetermined drive frequency. Alternatively or additionally, the electro-mechanical transducer further comprises a plurality of spaced apart electro-mechanical devices coupled thereto in a serial fashion between a first end proximal to the base and a second end distal to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,681,106 generally describes an accessibility method that is performed by an electronic device with a display and a touch-sensitive surface. The method includes: mapping at least a first portion of the display to the touch-sensitive surface; concurrently displaying a plurality of user interface containers on the display; detecting a user interface container selection event that selects a first user interface container in the plurality of user interface containers; and, in response to detecting the user interface container selection event: ceasing to map the first portion of the display to the touch-sensitive surface, and proportionally mapping the first user interface container to be substantially coextensive with the touch-sensitive surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,751,971 generally describes an electronic device that presents a first user interface element of a first type and a second user interface element of a second type. In a sighted mode, the device detects a first interaction with the first user interface element, and performs an operation in accordance with sighted-mode gesture responses for the first user interface element. The device detects a second interaction with the second user interface element, and performs an operation in accordance with sighted-mode gesture responses for the second user interface element. In an accessible mode, the device detects a third interaction with the first user interface element, and performs an operation in accordance with accessible-mode gesture responses for the first user interface element. The device detects a series of interactions with the second user interface element; and, for each interaction, performs an operation in accordance with the sighted-mode gesture responses for the second user interface element.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,009,612 generally describes a method that is performed by an accessible electronic device with a display and a touch-sensitive surface. The method includes: displaying a plurality of user interface elements on the display, wherein a current focus is on a first user interface element; detecting a first finger gesture on the touch-sensitive surface, wherein the first finger gesture is independent of contacting a location on the touch-sensitive surface that corresponds to a second user interface element; and, in response to detecting the first finger gesture: changing the current focus from the first user interface element in the plurality of user interface elements to the second user interface element in the plurality of user interface elements; and outputting accessibility information associated with the second user interface element.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,082,239 generally describes methods, systems, and a computer readable medium for maintaining a persona of a vehicle occupant and, based on the persona of the vehicle occupant and vehicle-related information, performing an action assisting the vehicle occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,083,821 generally describes a method that is performed by one or more processes executing on a computer systems includes receiving an audio signal comprising a range of audio frequencies including high frequencies and low frequencies, converting a first portion of the range of audio frequencies into haptic data, shifting a second portion of the range of audio frequencies to a different range of audio frequencies, and presenting at least one of the converted first portion and the shifted second portion to a human user. Other implementations of this aspect include corresponding systems, apparatus, and computer program products.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,092,954 generally describes a wearable device that may be configured to generate feedback based on an event that occurs in an environment related to the wearable device. The wearable device may include, for example, a processor configured to generate a control signal representative of an event occurring in an environment related to the wearable device and at least a first haptic output device disposed at a first position at the wearable device. The first haptic output device may be configured to provide haptic feedback based on the generated control signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,123,186 generally describes methods and systems for a vehicle control system to control user access to vehicle tasks, functions and/or operations based on rights and privileges set forth in user accounts.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,274,603 generally describes systems and methods of providing haptic feedback based on media content and one or more external parameters used to customize the haptic feedback. The system may modify or otherwise alter haptic feedback that is determined using the media content alone. In other words, the system may use both the media content and the external parameters to determine haptic feedback that should be output to the user or others. The external parameters may include, for example, sensor information, customization information, and/or other external parameters that may be used to customize the haptic feedback.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,383,820 generally describes technology, which can be implemented as a method, apparatus, and/or computer software embodied in a computer-readable medium, and which, among other things, be used to create custom vibration patterns in response to user input, for example, in response to the user tapping out a desired pattern on the display of a mobile device. For example, one or more aspects of the subject matter described in this disclosure can be embodied in one or more methods that include receiving tactile input from a user of an electronic device specifying a custom vibration pattern, in concert with receiving tactile input, providing visual feedback to the user corresponding to the received tactile input, and storing the specified custom vibration pattern for use by the electronic device to actuate haptic feedback signaling a predetermined notification event.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,466,187 generally describes a system for managing a plurality of wearable devices on a user that receives information to be conveyed using haptic effects and determines an intent of the information. The system then determines, for each of the plurality of wearable haptic devices, a location of the wearable haptic device on the user and a haptic capability. The system then maps the information as a haptic effect to one or more of the wearable haptic devices based at least on the determined locations on the user and the haptic capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,553,625 generally describes a wearable device that is coupled to a band including multiple modular functional band links that are each electrically and mechanically connected to one or more other of the band links and/or the wearable device and include one or more electronic components. In various implementations, the wearable device may receive identifiers from each of the band links, determine functionality available using the identifiers, and communicate with the band links to utilize the determine functionality. In some implementations, the band links may include multiple different output devices and the wearable device may determine to provide an output pattern and signal the respective output devices according to the output pattern. In various implementations, the band links may include multiple different input devices and the wearable device may receive input indications from the input devices and perform an action based on a pattern in which the input indications were detected by the respective input devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,594,444 generally describes a haptic feedback method that includes providing a user with an image that is updated based on a collision event, generating collision data including a type of the collision event and an impulse amount, generating a haptic pattern based on the collision data, and generating a vibration based on the haptic pattern.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0310594 generally describes methods and systems for a driver or impairment assistive on board vehicle display, inactive control surface, and customization of a vehicle interface based on one or more of user impairment, user medical condition, user age, user physical condition, user driving characteristic and driving history.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0290454 generally describes systems and methods for management of brain and body functions and sensory perception. For example, the present invention provides systems and methods of sensory substitution and sensory enhancement (augmentation) as well as motor control enhancement. The present invention also provides systems and methods of treating diseases and conditions, as well as providing enhanced physical and mental health and performance through sensory substitution, sensory enhancement, and related effects.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2016/0165965 generally describes interactive apparel to teach and aid proper use without undue situational and apparel knowledge, without undue physical demands, and without undue secondary action.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2017/0075701 generally describes methods and systems for a driver or impairment assistive on board vehicle display, inactive control surface, and customization of a vehicle interface based on one or more of user impairment, user medical condition, user age, user physical condition, user driving characteristic and driving history.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2016/0109949 generally describes a haptic feedback apparatus using a vibration atmosphere compensation algorithm may include: a vibration sensor configured to collect vibration atmosphere data; a memory configured to store a pattern for compensating for the vibration atmosphere and a haptic pattern corresponding to a touch input; a controller configured to generate a pattern for compensating for the vibration atmosphere based on the vibration atmosphere data, synthesize the haptic pattern stored in the memory with a pattern for compensating for the vibration atmosphere, when a touch input of the user is detected through a touch panel, and output the synthesized haptic pattern; and an actuator configured to vibrate according to the haptic pattern outputted from the controller.
International Patent Publication No. WO2015083183 generally describes a hand wearable haptic feedback based navigation device for distance sensing which has the flexibility of attachment and detachment of the navigation sensors and has the flexibility of sensing the distance of the obstacle in multiple directions covering maximum 180 degrees in the direction of pointing of the hand. The device measures the distance of obstacle using sensors at the tip of a finger. The measurement is broken down into categories on the basis of distance. This category is eventually informed to the user via haptic feedback actuators strategically located on the specific finger. The feedback is taken to three dimensions by mapping the hand's spatial orientations using Inertial measurement units.
International Patent Publication No. WO2017014542 generally describes a wearable haptic pattern display device for visually impaired people and, more specifically, to a wearable haptic pattern display device for visually impaired people, the device: being formed in a compact size such that a user can easily carry the device, and having, on a front surface of a display device body, a touch screen in which a touch panel and an electric sensitive panel are integrally coupled, thereby providing a text screen having a combination of various haptic tactile sensations through the touch screen; having, on a rear surface of the display device body, a ring-shaped wearable member for enabling a user to wear the wearable member on a finger, such that the user can simply read the text screen of a haptic tactile sensation displayed on the touch screen by using the thumb while wearing the ring-shaped wearable member on the user's index finger, thereby enabling texts such as news, books, or messages to be read by using the display device regardless of time and place because of a convenience of use and excellent portability thereof; and additionally, having an NFC module on the display device body so as to receive guidance information from NFC tags provided in various places such as the surroundings of roads, the surroundings of intersections or the inside of shops, or on conventional braille signs, such that visually impaired people can easily use the display device.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does.